


Tomemos una copa más

by CristiRanda



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, alexander hamilton wedding, como puede ser que no haya un tag para estos dos????, en fin, esto es casi un badfic, i dont fuckin know what the hell im doing w/ my life, nada demasiado explícito bcs no estoy en el mood, para ser sinceros, pero si son así como otp, some smut, the story of tonight reprise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	

Hércules está tirado en un diván, riéndose a carcajadas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por culpa de la risa. El marqués, sentado en una silla a su lado, ríe también, con los brazos en el estómago, que ya le duele incluso. Laurens, que es el objeto de sus carcajadas, está en el suelo. Iba a sentarse junto al marqués y Mulligan, pero este último apartó la silla justo antes de que sus posaderas la tocasen. Tanto al francés como al irlandés aquello parece hacerle mucha gracia, porque más de cinco minutos después, siguen riéndose. En realidad, a veces paran de reírse, pero al ver a Laurens, que sigue en el suelo, bebiendo, como si nada hubiera pasado, no pueden evitar estallar en carcajadas de nuevo .

-No me creo que nuestro Alex se haya casado...- dice Laurens, tras un largo rato, cuando sus amigos están más calmados.

-C'est la vie, mon frère- responde Lafayette, estirándose para darle unas palmadas fraternales en el hombro. 

-Yo no me puedo creer que prefiera estar con Burr antes que con nosotros- interviene Mulligan. Laurens va a añadir algo, pero su piel se torna blanca, luego verde y finalmente morada. Se levanta a toda prisa y sale corriendo, como si le persiguieran los británicos. Se encierra en el aseo de la habitación donde se alojan en la mansión Schuyler, y sus dos amigos escuchan las arcadas, los que les hace volver a reírse.

-Laurens, querido, ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Mulligan, a gritos, pero sin hacer amago siquiera de levantarse del diván.

-Si, si, perfec- pero otra arcada lo interrumpe, y ambos ríen de nuevo. Todos han bebido, bastante, pero eso no es novedad. Y tampoco es novedad que Laurens le siente mal, así que no se preocupan por él. El grandullón irlandés se levanta, sentándose, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. 

-¿Estás cómodo, Marquesito?- El francés mira a su amigo, alzando las cejas.

-Oui, ¿Por qué razón?-

-Quizás estarías más cómodo aquí- dice, echándose un poco a un lado, dejándole sitio en el diván. El marqués sonríe y se levanta, sentándose al lado de su amigo. -Te vi antes- Lafayette alza una ceja, inquisitivo.

-¿Me viste?-

-Mirándome la tienda de campaña- Ahora, el francés alza las dos cejas.

-Excuse-moi?-

-Excusado estás-

-¿Eso no es un sinónimo de retrete?- pregunta Laurens, que acaba de salir del aseo, con cara de muerto en vida. No dice nada de lo juntos que están sentados Mulligan y Lafayette, y se sienta en una de las sillas.

-Si, diría que si- responde Hércules, sin dejar de mirar al marqués, que a su vez lo mira a él. Y Laurens, los mira a ambos, demasiado borracho como para notar algo raro en su comportamiento. Antes de que nadie pueda decir nada más, Laurens vuelve a salir corriendo hacia el aseo. -¡Cualquiera diría que no has bebido en tu vida, hermanito!- suelta Mulligan, para acto seguido echarse a reír. -Bueno- dice tras eso, mirando a Lafayette. -Entonces, no lo niegas, ¿Eh? ¿Te gustaba lo que veías?-

-Tais-toi!- Mulligan se ríe, moviéndose un poco, para quedar más pegado aún al marqués.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que esa casaca azul te hace una espalda maravillosa?-

-Oh, connard- responde Lafayette, dándole un suave empujón. Mulligan le coge las muñecas y sonríe ampliamente. El marqués lo mira a los ojos, pero no quiere mirarle la sonrisa. No, no quiere mirarle los labios, tan gruesos y carnosos, ni los dientes, tan blancos y perfectos. -Tu es terrible- protesta el francés, rodando los ojos. El gigantón vuelve a reírse, y cuando lo besa, el marqués no se sorprende ni un poco. Están borrachos. Es lo que hacen los borrachos. Laurens sale del aseo, pero ambos están tan sumergidos en el beso, que ni son conscientes de su presencia. Para ser sinceros, se habían olvidado incluso de que estaba en el aseo. El muchacho hace como si nada, y sale de la habitación, silencioso, a la par que celoso. Mulligan siempre consigue lo que quiere, y él... él tiene que ver como aquel al que ama se casa con otra persona. 

Mulligan rompe el beso, solo para tirar del marqués y hacer que se siente a horcajadas sobre él. Este se deja, sin protestar, y deja también que le quite la casaca, que cae el suelo. Las grandes manazas de Hércules se meten bajo su camisa, y acarician su piel, con mucha brusquedad. El francés se mueve sobre él, comenzando a notar como su cuerpo reacciona a aquellas atenciones. El hombretón, se incorpora, sujetándolo, para así poder tumbarlo en el diván y colocarse encima, a la vez que se quita la casaca. Comienza a pelearse con los botones de su chaleco, y el marqués acude en su ayuda. El irlandés no sabe si es el alcohol, o que lleva demasiado tiempo sin catar, pero aquello lo está matando. Cuando ambos tienen el pecho descubierto, se echa sobre él, para besarlo con ganas, acariciando su cuello con ambas manos. El marqués lo rodea con una pierna, para mantenerlo cerca, y Mulligan comienza a moverse, frotándose contra él, ansioso, y para su agrado, el marqués responde de la misma forma. Mientras una de las grandes manos de Hércules sigue en su cuello, la otra desciende por su pecho, apretando las yemas de sus dedos contra la piel de Lafayette. Tiene muchas cicatrices, pero eso no la hace menos perfecta. Llega hasta su muslo, y lo acaricia con la palma de la mano, presionando.

-Marie-Joseph Paul Yvés Roch Gilbert du Motier- el marqués ríe.

-C'est moi- Mulligan sonríe ampliamente y muerde sus labios, desabrochándose el cinturón.

-Tus padres no te querían, ¿verdad?-

-Brute!- ríe el francés, acariciando su torso, mientras este termina de quitarse los pantalones, quedándose con las calzas, para luego hacer lo mismo con el marqués, con algo de dificultad, porque está tumbado, y las botas están apretadas, y los pantalones ceñidos. Pero finalmente, están en las mismas condiciones, y Mulligan vuelve a besar a su amigo, con todavía más ganas que antes. Comienzan a moverse, el uno contra el otro, rozándose. -¿Este es el encanto irlandés del que tanto hablan las damas?- dice Lafayette, con ese acento que vuelve loco a Mulligan. El hombretón ríe, moviéndose con más intensidad sobre él. El marqués gime suavemente, rodeándolo con los brazos, para pegarle todavía más a él. Puede sentir perfectamente la erección de Mulligan contra la suya, a través del tejido de las calzas. Pero quiere sentirlo más, así que se las baja, con brusquedad, y el grandullón ríe sonoramente.

-Este- remarca -Este es el verdadero encanto irlandés- El marqués hace una mueca irónica, bajándose su ropa interior también, y pronto siente una de las manos de Mulligan rodeándolo. Lo imita, tomando la del irlandés, y trata de llevar su ritmo. Tras un rato, no puede más, y esconde la cara en el hueco del cuello de Hércules, abrazándose a él, dejando que sea el grandullón el que tome el control absoluto de aquello. A pesar de lo enorme que es Mulligan, no ejerce demasiado peso sobre él, y el que si ejerce es un peso agradable, y cálido, que enciende al marqués como nunca lo había hecho una mujer. Sabe que no aguantará mucho más, y efectivamente, cuando siente al sastre mordiéndole el cuello, acaba, arañando la enorme espalda de Mulligan. Este se mueve un poco más, masturbándose con brusquedad, hasta acabar también. Mira al francés, y poco a poco, su característica sonrisa inunda su rostro. -¿Sabes? No vas a ser capaz de estar con ninguna mujer sin pensar en mi-

-Tu, enfoiré-

-Tu, enfoiré- el grandullón hace un intento burdo de imitar el acento del marqués, pero le queda tan ridículo que este solo es capaz de romper en carcajadas.

-Brute!-

-Eso ya me lo has dicho. Pero no se francés. Así que fingiré que significa que me quieres- sonríe, socarrón, y vuelve a besarle. Están así unos segundos, hasta que ambos parecen acordarse de que hace un rato no estaban solos. -¿Y John?-

-Se habrá dormido sobre el orinal-

-¿Otra vez?- El marqués se ríe y aparta a Mulligan de encima suyo. Se pone los pantalones y se dirige al aseo. 

-Aquí no está. Deberíamos buscarlo, antes de que alguna estupidez- Hércules gruñe, pero se incorpora.

-Es John Laurens, siempre hace estupideces- Lafayette lo mira, alzando ambas cejas, y el grandullón rueda los ojos, comenzando a vestirse. Al parecer, allí todos tienen una carrera haciendo tonterías.


End file.
